Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia
Dangan Ronpa: The Creator of the World and Destroyer of Despair or DR vs. D for short is a fictional story created by ScatteredHope. The story revolves around the Mutual Killing Game between sixteen students with Monokuma and his two loyal subordinates, Monoshi and Monoann as the host of the featured killing game, Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing. Different from the original Dangan Ronpa created by Kazutaka Kodaka, this story will have a new setting, characters, and main theme. As the title implies, this story's main theme would be "Create Vs. Destroy", where the students try to create their own arguments during the Class Trial, while the others would shot down their arguments by destroying it using their own arguments. The story brings a new setting called Heavenly Born Academy, an elite Academy specified only for students who have talents, also known as the Super High School Levels, that can bring change to the endangered world. The story focuses on the mutual killing game that befell on sixteen students from Class 85th. Development The author of the story who has an obsession towards Dangan Ronpa ''franchise, Riku wanted to create his own fanfiction story and begin this project in August 2016. The first step that he took is to decide on sixteen characters' talents and their respective names, and then moved to write the actual story. Before dirtying his hands with five different murder case scenarios, he created the backbone of the story; the world outside the killing game that of course, play a major role that connected to the killing game. The author wanted to bring new light to Dangan Ronpa fandom by creating a fanfiction story with different theme like ''New Dangan Ronpa V3's "Lie vs. Truth." As for now, the author is currently writing each character's appearance, personality, and backstory. Summary Note: This story is still under construction and currently in its developing state. The story content might change in the middle of editing. Thank you. Story This is the day of the future after all of the impact of The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History has completely gone from this peaceful world. The mankind begin to reborn as a new force who rapidly join their hands to recreate the Earth. Every human now have the same one main goal, to pursuit the dream that they left during the era of the Super High School Level Despair's reign of terror, the dream that once neglected and almost forgotten. However, what happens if that dream destined to perish, destined to be destroyed utterly and completely? Will mankind find a way to defy this sealed fate in the day of the future? ...Every answer lies in Academy of Creation and the Students of Destruction. The fate of all mankind will be decided inside the Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing. Heavenly Born Academy Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Class 85th of Heavenly Born Academy has been chosen by Monokuma and his subordinates to participate in the new mutual killing game that take place in Heavenly Born Academy. Characters Teachers Monokuma :Monokuma (モノクマ Monokuma) is the main antagonist of the story, an artificial intelligence use by the mastermind to monitor the trapped students' activity. Although he has a cute appearance, he is malicious and sly, always forcing the students to kill each other by presenting hem motives to kill. There's a rumor about him that he was used by a Fashion Girl to spread despair across the world in the past... Monoshi :Monoshi (モノ死 Monoshi) is one of Monokuma's loyal subordinates in creating the Mutual Killing Game of Heavenly Born Academy. He was acquaintance with Monokuma since the day before The Tragedy. Monoshi is Monokuma's partner who is loyal to him, but somewhat softer and kinder than his partner. Although it should be noted to not make him angry or you will awaken the sleeping beast inside of him. Monoann :Monoann (モノアン Monoann) is a french-accented artificial intelligence who adores the word of "young" and "love." She serves Monokuma and agreed to participate in creating a Mutual Killing Game of Heavenly Born Academy. The reason why she agreed is to observe the students' behaviour during the killing game, so that she could create bigger obstacle for the students and preventing them from surviving the Killing Game. Class 85th Naoki Sasahara :Naoki Sasahara (笹原直貴 Sasahara Naoki) is the protagonist of the story. During his time in his previous high school, Sasahara as a newbie attorney luckily won his first trial which also became the biggest murder trial in that year and often dubbed as The Lucky Attorney. Not long after that, he was scouted by the Heavenly Born Academy as the Super High School Level Attorney (超高校級の「弁護士」). He is described as kind, blunt, awkward, and can be a heroic guy at the same time by his friends. Akiba Itoku :Akiba Itoku (いとく秋葉 Itoku Akiba) is a student of Heavenly Born Academy and has the title Super High School Level Counselor (超高校級の「カウンセラー」). She is kind, good listener, and loyal to everyone that she knows. Born as a socially gifted person, Itoku has a hobby to listen to everyone's problem and gives them a bunch of good advice. She opens her own office and gains its reputation until now. Fubuki Yasujima :Fubuki Yasujima (安島吹雪 Yasujima Fubuki) is a boy from northern island and attended Heavenly Born Academy as the Super High School Level Snowboarder (超高校級の「スノーボーダー」). He has become a champion of snowboarding since young due to his training result in his snowy village. Besides snowboarding, Yasujima is skilled at many winter sports such as ice skating, skiing, ski jumping, and ice hockey. Suzume Kagayaku :Suzume Kagayaku (輝くすずめ Kagayaku Suzume) is a petite and charming girl who likes to share her idea about books and manga. As the Super High School Level Illustrator (超高校級の「イラストレーター」), she works as a freelance from a company to different companies and also opened her own commission which not surprising has high price since all of Kagayaku's works are satisfying. She states that she needs a lot of money to cure her disease. Tsuyoshi Tenohira :Tsuyoshi Tenohira (剛掌 Tenohira Tsuyoshi) is a dedicated student of a famous karate master at his time. Guided by his master teaching, he has a motto to live without regret. His path as a karate practitioner brings him to a great fame as he won many championships. He decides to succeed his master's dojo and attended Heavenly Born Academy as Super High School Level Karate Master (超高校級の「空手家」). Ranko Igarashi :Ranko Igarashi (五十嵐 蘭子 Igarashi Ranko) is an American-Japanese girl who has hunted storm for quite a long time along with his father. Her love for adventure and knowledge drives her as a skilled storm chaser and knowledgeable meteorologist. She returns to her homeland and attended Heavenly Born Academy as Super High School Level Storm Chaser (超高校級の「ストームチェイサー」). Kid Krueger :Kid Krueger (キッド クルーガー Kiddo Kuruga) is a rich nobleman from the Krueger family. He is the Super High School Level Collector (超高校級の「集める人」) who has a hobby to collect bizarre things ended with "est", such as the biggest watermelon, the creepiest music box, and the kindest person's organ, and other things that ended with "est" exist within the earth. Inori Reimiya :Inori Reimiya (灵宮祈 Reimiya Inori) is a girl belongs to the well-known shrine maiden guardian, Reimiya Family in the city where Heavenly Born Academy located. She is very loyal to her family and fulfilled her duty as a shrine maiden without any single flaw. However, deep inside, she has a dream to study abroad and travels around the world. She goes by the title Super High School Level Shrine Maiden (超高校級の「巫女」). Shōkō Hitoka :Shōkō Hitoka (人也清光 Hitoka Shōkō) is a mysterious girl who loves to do experiments on puppets. She created many different kind of puppets especially Japanese dolls and has her own puppet gallery. She is well-known for her performance in her own bunraku theater and addressed as the Super High School Level Puppet Mistress (超高校級の「人形劇」) in the Academy. Niccolò Stradivari :Niccolò Stradivari (ニコロ・ストラディバリ Nikoro Sutoradibari) is the eccentric exchange student from Italy under the title Super High School Level Luthier (超高校級の「ルシアー」). He is the genius on his field of inventing and creating string-based music instruments such as violin and guitar. He opened his own shop in Italy and has sold 737 number of instruments. Anemone Hashira :Anemone Hashira (アネモネ柱 Hashira Anemone) is the most reliable and capable of organizing events among her classmates. From being the main steering committee to the infrastructure, her works to help and create big events are flawless. Event though she is quite the workaholic and ignorant with people's advice, the Super High School Level Event Organizer (超高校級の「イベント主催者」) will always come to those who need her help, and of course only want to do that if she get paid. Hakuryū Rikimaru :Hakuryū Rikimaru (吏紀丸白龍 Rikimaru Hakuryū) is the most neutral person in his class and always set a poker face that makes everyone wants to know more about him. Under the disguise as Shakespeare II, the Super High School Level Screenwriter (超高校級の「脚本家」) has written more than fifty scripts and screen play. Theater who uses the script that Rikimaru wrote become a sudden hit and people always wanted to see it twice, while he busy to write other screen play for upcoming five-stars rated movies. Mika Ōmi :Mika Ōmi (久夜味香 Ōmi Mika) is the beautiful and mature girl who is also a skilled mixologist who owns the famous bar called Three Wishes. She earned the title Super High School Level Barmaid (超高校級の「女性のバーテンダー」) after she decided to attend the Heavenly Born Academy. She is a former maid of a noble family and eventually has her freedom after she managed to finish her master's challenge to create a terrifyingly addictive wine. Reo Hyōshirō :Reo Hyōshirō (兵志朗零央 Hyōshirō Reo) doesn't remember his talent up to this point, yet he attended the Heavenly Born Academy. However, he chooses to watch the event fold and waiting until someday he will remember his talent. The dubbed Super High School Level ??? (超高校級の「???」) can't go on live without being sarcastic and mischievous to the others, since that were two only things that can relief him from his terrifying past. Yumiya Amatsuki :Yumiya Amatsuki (天月ゆみや Amatsuki Yumiya) is the most arrogant, yet elegant and dignified person in the class. As a skilled archer, gold medals and certification piled up on her mansion and thus, giving her the title of Super High School Level Archer (超高校級の「射手」) in the Academy. She loves to go hunting and states that she has a dream to plan her own murder case using her talent as an archer. Dokuro Kagemichi :Dokuro Kagemichi (影道どくろ Kagemichi Dokuro) doesn't like to socialize with his classmates and become the most secluded person who doesn't talk much about his life. What people know is only through his title as the Super High School Level Hacker (超高校級の「ハッカー」) who is skilled in hacking many kinds of website. Only once he got discovered by the government in hacking the country's financial statement locked web and could escape from jail sentence after the staff of Heavenly Born Academy set him free. Trivia *The kanji that author used for character names and talents might wrong. Please report it to the author so it can be fixed ASAP. Category:Stories